


One of Velvet, One of Leather

by DarkWolfMistress



Series: Pious Sin [3]
Category: Hellsing
Genre: Fluff, M/M, cuteness, hand holding, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 05:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13334634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkWolfMistress/pseuds/DarkWolfMistress
Summary: Just a little drabble about hand holding and Enrico's thoughts about his big paladin. Lots of fluff, and just a light read.





	One of Velvet, One of Leather

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy~  
> Dedicated to Shoriani and Doki_Didi on Twitter.

Enrico loved the way Alexander's hand felt. It was large and rough. After years of hard work and fighting, his bear paws as he affectionately called them were like leather. They were strong, they fisted his hair, they choked him, them could bruise him. They were also warm, they brought comfort, they made him feel safe.

The bishop was content. Those large hands were combing trough his hair, pulling his long strands into a neat ponytail. He shivered as they moved across his neck. Large hands, strong and rough started to gently knead his tired muscles. How could hands that were so worn be this soft.

He looked down at his own hands. He gave a soft sigh. His hands were delicate, narrow. They hands of someone that did not fight. He spent his days doing paper work. His hands were not like leather. They were soft like velvet. Slender fingers were better suited for playing the piano than holding a sword. It was disheartening. They were so different. He wondered why the paladin even bothered with him.

His doubts about their relationship caused him to slouch, his confidence was slowly draining from his body. He was nothing special. Did the paladin love him for himself, or was it about the power Enrico held. The young bishop felt the large hands pull his hair back. Soon lips that were rough were pressed against his own. Soft and rough. He could not help but give a soft moan. He found himself being pulled on to Alexander's lap. He smiled softly at the paladin. He was worried. Enrico appreciated it.

The bishop was kissed again and again until he had to push away his teddy bear of a paladin. His small slender hands looked even smaller on the paladin's broad bare chest. His soft hands gently played with the course blond hair that covered his chest. He stopped when his felt the steady heartbeat. The paladin placed a large hand over his smaller one, holding it over his heart. The bishop nearly broke down. He did not though. He pulled close so his forehead was touching Alexander's. Enrico understood everything the paladin did not say.

He was over thinking, he was stressing himself out. Now that he was calming down.

He looked back down at their hands. He smiled softly. There was something almost poetic about them. One was of leather, worn from battle and the other of velvet, protected from harm.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just something to help me decompress.


End file.
